User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Taylen's Tenacity Blog
Hey Team Taylen!! What a very stressful and tension filled week. As you all know my game plan has changed. I want to win and I don't care who I have to step on to win. And if I have to get down and dirty, then fine. I'm willing to do that. And the first person, I'll be willing to knock out is that bitch Andi Green! I'm so sick of her thinking that she can just talk to me anyway she wants to. I mean does she not get by now that I'll punch her? What's wrong with the tramp? Maybe I need to knock some sense into that small egg of a brain she has. If anything she should be begging to be my friend! She needs some TALENT. While she's busy chasing Connor, and envying Joy and me, she SHOULD be trying to learn how to sing! Joy, I liked the new her. I mean she was a total byotch and I loved it. Going after she wants. She's like how I was in high school. She wanted Connor and did whatever it took to get him. I bet Andi's crying her little heart out. HAHA that's what you get byotch! Karma is a bitch and I'm happy it kicked her in the ass! So does this mean that I like Joy? I respect as of this moment and do think that her and Connor would be cute together. And Connor making a big leap by going to Joy. I mean what did he see in Andi? I mean the girl sounds like a walrus giving birth not to mention she needs to learn how to dress. Nala dresses better than her and she needs a makeover. I would give her one but anytime I see her I wanna puke. So that wouldn't be a help to anyone of us. Ugh! Amber Riley did nothing but give me a total headache. Hearing her go on and on. I almost wanted to put my earphones in! It would have been better than listening to her lecture. But I wasn't esctatic to see Joy win, but I'll get over it. Besides, I knew that Amber Riley wasn't gonna let me win anyway, I mean it's not like she has any talent! Since I have decided to step-up and crush all my compettiors, that means my friendship with Ryan is over. It's not him, it's me. It's just I can't trust him anymore. I just wonder what his intentions are by being my friend. I mean don't get me wrong, I respect him and all. But you can't really trust anyone on this show. Not to mention being his friend ruins my whole plan. So sorry folks I'm in it to win it. I need to step up my game, but I have been a little pre-occupied. Before Gray left, he gave me his phone number!!! We've been texting non-stop. I guess that might have distracted me. But I mean I couldn't help it. I really like him. Did I mention he told me to win!? So now I'm really about to start dominating. Bye Team Taylen. I need my beauty rest. Kicking ass can really tire a person and I'm about to kick a lot. To my fans, remember some people were born being fabulous and some weren't. You just gotta know which category you're in. Kisses! Category:Blog posts